coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4530 (23rd December 1998)
Plot Leanne tries to get out of having dinner with the Battersbys but they refuse to change their plans to suit the Platts. Alec has the locks changed at the Rovers by Pat Hegherty and puts all the Duckworths' belongings in bin bags. Rita is suspicious of his actions and makes him admit to throwing the Duckworths out. She thinks that he's being nasty and phones the Duckworths in Blackpool to warn them. Greg is furious when his car is repossessed. Nick and Leanne decide not to go to anyone's house for Christmas. They invite Ashley to join them and he invites Maud. Fred does the draw for the raffle whilst no one is looking. Kevin and Sally have a strained time trying to make Rosie's birthday a happy one. Kevin insists on her having minimal contact with the girls and accuses her of ruining their lives. Alf and Audrey celebrate their thirteenth wedding anniversary. Blanche arrives to spend Christmas with Deirdre and immediately starts criticising her lifestyle. Fred announces the winning raffle ticket number in the Rovers and feigns surprise when Audrey has the winning ticket. Everyone knows it's a set-up job. Alf is annoyed but donates the hamper to the Platts, saying they'll join them for Christmas dinner. Fred is stunned when Audrey tells him that he won't be eating with them as they'll be at the Platts' house. Judy's contractions start so Gary rushes her to hospital. The Duckworths rush back to the Rovers, dash up to their bedroom and barricade themselves in before Alec can stop them. Cast Regular cast *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Natalie Barnes - Denise Welch *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Vicky McDonald - Chloe Newsome *Greg Kelly - Stephen Billington *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones Guest cast *Pat Hegherty - Tony Barton *Repossession Man - Steven Hillman Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *10a Coronation Street - Living room *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Hortons' residence, Blackpool - Hallway Notes *First appearance of Blanche Hunt since 3rd December 1997. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rita tips off the Duckworths about Alec’s grand scheme, and Judy goes into labour. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,460,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1998 episodes